Notes In Class pt 1
by Inuyasha-Peacock
Summary: Harry and Ron are sitting in Snape’s class…bored as all hell. So what do they do? Pass notes of course!


**Hey! It's Mrs. Peacock and Inuyasha0001 in da hizzaouse!!!**

_What…are we rappers? I think we have more talent then that sweetie._

**Oh snap dawg…don't be hatin'! Just to clarify things, Mrs. Peacock (yours truly) is writing in bold…**

_And I, inuyasha0001, am writing in italics_

**Lets tell everyone about our story**

_Well…this is just proof that great ideas can come to you at 1:00 in the AM. We were talking about how much we "dislike" this one kid_

**Yup and it came to us in a vision and angels and trumpets…the whole nine yards, that we should make this into a Harry and Ron note passing extravaganza! **

_Ooooook then, let the story commence!!_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, **_if we did I doubt we'd be writing here_**…we'd be "chilaxing" by our pool and counting our money…**_Alan Rickman and Tom Felton can come too_**…I guess (definitely Tom).**

**P.S. Yes, we know they are a tad OOC with the L33T speak and other aspects but, it's all good! **_Cause...we said so._

Summary: Harry and Ron are sitting in Snape's class…bored as all hell. So what do they do? Pass notes of course!

* * *

_Ron…what potion were we supposed to be making again?_

**How the bloody hell should I know? I wasn't paying attention! Ask Hermione!**

_No, she has her nose buried so far in the book I think they're fused together._

**Ask…um…I dunno just put stuff in the bloody cauldron Harry, that's what I'm doing.**

_What, and wind up like Nev? No, thanks. The only thing worse then that would be being like Malfoy_

**True dat, true dat…**

…_Where the bloody hell did you hear that?_

**Fred and George brought this thing home called a…um…"SeeDee" player and a man named "M&M" sings in it.**

_Whatever. I think I saw Malfoy throw something at Dean's cauldron._

**What a wanker! Man I hate that git.**

_That stupid ferret. I'd rather jump in the black lake than be in the same room with him_

**I would rather drive a flying car into the whopping willow then have to hear him talk!**

_... We did that…and you're right, it was still better than talking to Malfoy._

**Exactly! I'd rather be buried alive then have to see his tosser of a face!**

_LMAO_

**HUH?**

_Laughing My Arse Off…honestly Ron, your dad studies muggles for a living._

**Back off will you! We're bashing Malfoy not me!**

_Mmm…indeed. Do you think he dyes his hair?_

**You know…I never really thought about it…It's so blonde and he's so pale…maybe he's an albino?**

_Yeah, but his eyes aren't red. And he can go in the sun. And you can look him in the eye without him stealing your soul. _

**True, maybe he's so pale because he wears all that gunk girls powder on their faces! HAHA! What a laugh, he's a she-male!**

_Hahahaha!! Yeah, and he looks almost the same as his dad. Maybe they share makeup._

**…Kabuki makeup! Draws sketch of Malfoy and Lucius as Kabuki dancers Look at them dance! Haha!**

_HAHA!!! They even have the same outfits!! Oh, merlin! That will forever be ingrained in my memory._

**I'm glad you enjoy my artistic rendering of the Malfoys when they get tarted up! They should go stand out in Diagon Alley! They'd probably make quite a few galleons!**

_I don't know...they'd probably have to go to Knockturn Alley, just to get anyone to look at them without laughing_

**I dunno, I bet that even the cretins down in Knockturn Alley would get a kick out of seeing the "distinguished Lucius Malfoy" and his prat of a son swaggering around like hookers**

_I can see the Prophet headlines now: " Malfoy Family Bankrupt and Forced Into Prostitution" Rita would have a field day_

**HAHA! And a picture of them on right on the front page in skirts! HAHAHAHA!**

_HAHAHA!!! I think Pansy would be heartbroken to finder her precious "Drakey-poo" selling himself to whoever is willing_

**...Oh I'm sure she'd be the first in line to get a piece of THAT!**

_...Probably the ONLY one in line!_

**Haha! Anyway, I'm now grossed out beyond means...I'm changing the subject. Did you hear about what happened in Divination with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins? **

_No...what did Trelawny "predict" now?_

**She didn't predict anything...they were reading tea leafs again and Malfoy was trying to read Goyle's and when he couldn't she went off on this tizzy about how he doesn't have the inner eye...apparently he was pretty miffed about this (because you know Malfoy always wanting what he can't have) and told her off big time, he threatened to have her fired! Causing her to have a nervous breakdown! Believe me I think Trelawny belongs in St. Mungo's as much as the next person but Merlin what an arsehole-y thing to do to someone!**

_Damn...I didn't think he'd get so riled up from Trelawny! _

**I think he was pissed off because Trelawny told him he couldn't have something...what a little bitch.**

_There are some things that even the Malfoy's can't afford (for everything else there's Mastercard lol)_

**Mastercard…lol? What the hell are you saying Harry?**

_That's it…no more Muggle references around you. _

**Whatever, whatever…but the Malfoy's still couldn't afford anything worth it, like hm, decency. **

_Or even a sense of humor. I mean the only ones who laugh at Malfoy's joke are himself and his two cronies, probably 'cause he pays them_

**Or maybe because they are too dim-witted to do otherwise**

_Ha...remember when we had to impersonate them? I felt my IQ drop by about ten points just by looking in the mirror._

**Great, and I just about erased that traumatic incident from my memory completely...thanks Harry**

_That's what you get for putting that Kabuki-Prostitute-Malfoy image in my head_

**Oh don't put the blame entirely on me! You had a hand in that just as much as I did!**

_Yeah but you started it!_

**Whatever...**

_Ha! You admit defeat!!!!!_

**I'll agree to disagree. Anyways, have you figured out this potion yet? Oh for Merlin's sake, look at the prat now!**

_What's he doing? Crabbe's bulk is blocking my view_

**What else would he be doing pestring, the hell out of Neville and Hermione!**

_Well, it's not really that surprising, considering that this is the only class he can get away with it (by the way, one Muggle invention you could use Ron: spell/grammar checker) _

**I'm going to ignore your sarcastic remark (arse). But yeah, you should do something about it though.**

_Whatta you want me to do?_

**Well you are Harry bloody Potter! Just storm over there and tell him what's what!**

_Yeah…I'll just go over there in the middle of SNAPE'S class and bitch out Malfoy. Cause you know, I have a death wish. Snape would probably kill me for trying to get out of my seat before the bell._

"Or he'll just give you both a week of detention with Mr. Filch for passing lurid notes during his class!"

Harry and Ron both winced and turned around slowly. Sure enough, standing behind them was a scowling Professor Snape

After the bell rang, the students all filed from the classroom. Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry with a very patronizing look on her face.

"The two of you should know better than to pass notes in Professor Snape's class. Honestly, how do you expect to pass your O.W.L.S. if you don't pay attention in class? You really should…" At this point Harry and Ron tuned out Hermione's tirade, as usual.

"Do you hear that sound Harry? That obnoxious screeching is giving me a headache." Ron said, covering his ears with his hands.

"Oh Ronald! Don't say I didn't warn you when you fail your exams!"

"Really Harry, it just won't go away!"

"Ron! Honestly!"

"Yeah Ron I hear it! What is that sound? Is someone strangling Mrs. Norris?"

"Oh, Harry! Not you too!"

"Ahhhh! Make it stop!" They both screamed in unison.

"YOU BOTH ARE SO IMMATURE!!" Hermione stormed off to the Library.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged. Ron spotted Malfoy standing smugly at the end of the hall and couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Harry." He whispered motioning toward Draco.

"Kabuki makeup!"

"AHHAHAHA!" They both laughed as they pushed past the rather blonde haired boy. Draco just shook his head and mumbled about "Idiotic Gryffindors".

* * *

**  
Well that's all folks! **

_At least for now. Because unless we evolve into a higher species, sleep is required to function. _

**True that, and besides Full House is on and it's the one with DJ's Mega-Crisis!**

_Be better if it was Motown Philly._

**Night All!**

_Night, Night!_


End file.
